Flap Your Wings
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: Sometimes you need to take the leap and build your wings on the way down. A Shinigami fresh out of the academy soon discovers this. Why did Captain Kurosaki pick her for his elite 14th Division? Teen!Yachiru Adult!Toshiro BAMF!Ichigo
1. Prologue: Graduation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Supernatural

**Summary:** Sometimes you need to take the leap and build your wings on the way down. A Shinigami fresh out of the academy soon discovers this. Why did Captain Kurosaki pick her for his elite 14th Division?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bleach

Flap Your Wings

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Prologue:** Graduation

**XXXXXXXXXX**

What I am about to write to you is a memoir of not _my_ life, but the life of someone I once knew. Through these writings, you will be able to know this person from the inside out. How she was born, how she lived, how she died, how she loved, her relationships and bonds with others, her hopes and dreams, her ideals, and most importantly, how she, through a series of both fortunate and unfortunate events, rose to the center of attention in all planes of existence. Through these writings of mine, I hope to show you the one thing that led to her downfall. Lust? Greed? Pride? Ambition? Charity? Kindness? Or just blind ignorance? The assumption is up to you. But know this: What I write are not sins. They are tragedies.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I would like to congratulate everyone! You all stand before me today as full-fledged Shinigami!"

Oh, she was so nervous!

"Each and every one of you has successfully passed through the phase of mere fledglings to a group of fine young men and women worthy of the title of Shinigami!"

The head of the academy, who right now sounded akin to a drill instructor, paced back and forth in front of the long line of graduating students. And all the students, one of them in particular, had to stand at attention for the graduating ceremony.

"But your journey to better yourselves is not over! It will be a long and winding trail down the road to becoming a truly great Shinigami! Zanjutsu! Hakuda! Kidou! Hohou! Remember their lessons well!"

Not to mention that all the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen were lined up just on the other side of the courtyard!

"Zanjutsu grants teamwork! Hakuda grants courage! Kidou grants wisdom! Hohou grants discipline!"

Oh no! One of the Captains was looking directly at her!

"And now for the most important part of the ceremony! The Gotei thirteen will be introduced, and they shall individually choose which of you to include in their division!"

This was it! She was so nervous!

"Commander-General and Captain of the First Division! Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni!"

The imperturbable Captain of the First Division stepped forward from the lineup, an unmovable pivot.

"Lieutenant of the First Division! Sasakibe Choujirou!"

The man of few words stepped forward to stand by his captain's side in waiting.

"Captain of the Second Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Special Forces! Soifon!"

The Second Division Captain stepped forward, eyeing the graduates with a vicious glare.

"Lieutenant of the Second Division and Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps! Oumaeda Marechiyo!"

The hulking Second Division Lieutenant stepped forward, munching on a bag of fried rice crackers. Soifon elbowed him in the hip when some of the crumbs fell on her hair.

"Captain of the Third Division! Shihouin Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi herself stepped forward, scratching at her chest in a manner that pushed her kosode opened to the near point of exposure. Whether she was aware of it or not was definitely questionable.

"Lieutenant of the Third Division! Kira Izuru!"

The Third Division Lieutenant stepped up next to his beautiful captain, blushing, fidgeting with his hands, and trying to look anywhere but at his captain.

"Captain of the Fourth Division and leader of the Medical and Supply Relief Corps! Unohana Retsu!"

The Fourth Division Captain stepped forward, genuine elegance as always.

"Lieutenant of the Fourth Division! Kotetsu Isane!"

The Fourth Division Lieutenant stepped forward, holding her Captain's Zanpakutou and looking somewhat worried.

"Unfortunately, Captain of the Fifth Division, Tojiro Zukia, could not be here today, nor could his Lieutenant. We have been informed that he would like to convey his apologies and hopes he can come next time. Now where was I? Ah, yes. Captain of the Sixth Divison! Kuchiki Byakuya!"

The Sixth Division Captain stepped forward, his eyes narrowed at the graduates.

"Lieutenant of the Sixth Division, Hinamori Momo!"

The Sixth Division Lieutenant stepped forward, her hands clasped in front of her waist and looking rather humble.

"Captain of the Seventh Division! Komamura Sajin!"

The massive, canine-like figure of the Seventh Divison Captain stepped forward, his unshakeable loyalty evident in his eyes.

"Lieutenant of the Seventh Division and President of the Shinigami Men's Association! Iba Tetsuzaemon!"

The Seventh Division Lieutenant stepped forward, sticking his chest out in what was no doubt his attempt to look manlier.

"Captain of the Eighth Division! Kyouraku Shunsui!"

The Eighth Division Captain stepped forward, lifting his straw hat with his index finger to send a knowing smile at the female graduates, a glimmer in his eye.

"Lieutenant of the Eighth Division and Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association! Ise Nanao!"

The Eighth Division Lieutenant stepped forward, clutching a thick book in her arm and adjusting her glasses with a stern look on her face.

"Captain of the Ninth Division and Head Editor of the Seireitei News Magazine! Kurosaki Isshin!"

The re-instated Captain stepped forward, grinning widely and waving his hand energetically at the line-up of students.

"Lieutenant of the Ninth Division! Hisagi Shuuhei!"

The Ninth Division Lieutenant stepped forward. He seemed somewhat annoyed...

"Captain of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

The tall Captain stepped forward, his arms crossed over his bare and muscled chest, his haori and kosode left hanging open. He was looking about as annoyed as Hisagi.

"Lieutenant of the Tenth Division! Matsumoto Rangiku!"

The voluptuous blonde beauty stepped forward, her arms crossed beneath her ample bosom. She was gazing off into the distance, as if something was weighing on her mind.

"Captain of the Eleventh Division and head of the Melee Combat Division! Zaraki Kenpachi!"

The Eleventh Division Captain stepped forward, his single eye seeming to weigh and judge the graduates like meat on display for the picking.

"Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division and President of the Shinigami Women's Association! Kusajishi Yachiru!"

The pink-haired girl hopped up from behind Kenpachi to sit on his shoulder, her long legs dangling in front of his chest. To those that noticed, they were surprised with how much of a beauty the girl had become over the past few centuries, especially the way she filled in the chest of her kosode. Of course, no one dared give the teenage girl an admiring look, not with Captain Kenpachi around.

"Captain of the Twelfth Division and President of the Science Bureau! Kurotsuchi Mayuri!"

The Twelfth Division Captain stepped forward. His face had a genuinely warm, pleasant smile upon it, his eyes almost twinkling with delight.

"Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division and Vice-President of the Science Bureau! Kurotsuchi Seiji!"

A head of light purple hair poked out from behind the Twelfth Division Captain. Kurotsuchi Mayuri reached a hand back and patted the boy's head, gently urging him out into the open. He appeared no more than five years old, with light purple hair tied in a low ponytail behind him, but with two long strands framing his face and hanging down in front of his chest. His hair also stuck out a bit above his ears. His eyes were a rosey pink color, gentle and thoughtful. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform, albeit tailored to suit his small size. On his back was his Zanpakutou, a long, straight blade, somewhat like a ninjatou. Overall, he was absolutely adorable. It was hard to believe that someone like him could be the grandson of Kurutsuchi Mayuri. He had his mother's thoughtful expressions, his father's intelligence, and his grandfather's thirst for scientific knowledge, which was likely what lead him to the position of the Twelfth Division's Lieutenant.

"Captain of the Thirteenth Division, Urahara Kisuke!"

The green-and-white striped hat-wearing man stepped forward, tossing his cane in the air and catching it before bowing at the students.

"Um… Urahara-sama, where are your lieutenants?"

The hat-wearer looked pensive for a moment. "Not sure. I think I told them to clean my office at about the same time as the ceremony. Pretty inconvenient, huh?"

Several of the Captains sighed. They knew he just didn't want Jinta and Ururu to interfere with who he picked for his division.

"Very well. That's everyone except-"

The gates at the end of the courtyard opened up, two figures standing there. They both began walking forward, slowing approaching the group of Shinigami.

"Oh, it looks like he's arrived after all. Last, but not least, Captain of the Fourteenth Division and head of the Special Interest Division, along with his Lieutenant! Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia!"

And in walked the most famous Shinigami Captain of all, dressed in a standard Shinigami uniform. But wrapped around his neck and billowing dramatically in the wind behind him and reaching to the ground was a drab brown mantle. The collar of the mantle, with a large rope drawstring and fastened with a wooden brooch marked with the Shihouin family crest, was raised high so that most of his face was covered, and his eyes were obscured by his long, shaggy orange hair. On his back was a large, oversized katana in an equally oversized sheath. The handle was red, the tsuba was rectangular, and a red tassel was on the end of the handle. This was definitely Kurosaki Ichigo.

The famous Fourteenth Division Captain walked up to the group, his Lieutenant close behind him, a distant look in her eyes. Though his eyes could not be seen, all could feel his gaze upon them. It was weighing them, looking right through them. After what seemed like an eternity of his weighing gaze, he and his lieutenant lined up next to the Thirteenth Division Captain.

"Yes, thank you, Kurosaki-sama. That's everyone. Now... graduates! The Gotei Thirteen will now inspect each of you and discuss who will go to which Division! Stand at attention and hold your heads high!"

The Fourteenth Division Captain, Kurosaki Ichigo, and his lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia, were the first to walk forward. And they headed directly for one person: The graduate known as Yumi. The young girl looked back and forth frantically, wondering if they were heading to someone near her. But no, the Fourteenth Division Captain and his lieutenant were heading directly for her! The large, menacing man came to stand right in front of her, his lieutenant just a pace behind and to his right. Yumi stared up at this intimidating figure of a man. Even though she could not see his eyes, she could feel his gaze upon her. Testing her. Weighing her. Observing her. Inspecting her. Judging her. Even though the other captains and lieutenants were studying the line of graduates, they all went directly past her. None dared examine her while the Fourteenth Division Captain was at work. But the young girl did not notice. She chanced an awkward glance up at the man's face, and the entire world fell away, leaving her standing in a dark void. Only her and the Fourteenth Division Captain stood in this space. She could feel his gaze weighing down on her. It was pushing on her shoulders, trying to force her to the ground. But she would not give in. She struggled to stay standing under the ever increasing weight. A thick sweat formed all over her body as the weight became unbearable. She stared directly into the Captain's hidden face. A surge of power sprung up around them, and the Captain's shaggy orange hair lifted, revealing not a face, but an endless void far darker than the one both currently stood in. The girl gasped at the sight, but felt her eyes drawn to this faceless void. She was almost pulled in, but came to her senses and shook herself free. As she recoiled back, her foot slipped, and she began falling backwards in what seemed like slow motion. Instead of hitting the floor, she fell deeper into the dark abyss. Looking up, she saw the Fourteenth Division Captain standing on thin air, gazing down at her with a dark void for a face.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

She opened her eyes with a start to find that she was back in the academy court yard. She was breathing heavily, and a thick, cold sweat covered her body. The Captain of the Fourteenth Division stood before her, his mantle and hair obscuring his entire face.

"Sir? You have been staring at that graduate for quite some time now. All the other captains have made their decisions."

Yumi chanced a glance back up at his face, and even though she could not see the features of it, she could have sworn she felt a vague smile directed at her, but it quickly vanished.

"I want this one." came the rough, hard voice. It was the first words she had heard the Fourteenth Division Captain say.

"Um... You just want this one?"

"I want this one." he repeated.

"But... Kurosaki-sama. _Just_ this one? You can pick more than one. There are plenty of other graduates. Are you su-"

The Captain slowly reached behind his back and gripped the handle of the oversized sword hanging there. With a clanking sound, he pulled just a few inches of it from the scabbard, revealing a rusted, chipped blade.

"Cut the chains of fate, Zangetsu."

The sword and scabbard began glowing, and a mighty explosion of light filled the courtyard. When the light settled, the Captain stood there holding an elegant cleaver-like sword with bandages trailing from the handle. It was pointed directly at Umi's throat, causing the girl to tremble in fear.

"I want this one." he again repeated.

The Academy head laughed uneasily, visibly sweating. "Ye-Yes sir! I'll write the paperwork up immediately! I'm sure Akakawa Yumi-san will be happy to be in your Division!"

The Fourteenth Division Captain hoisted the cleaver-like sword over his shoulder and turned to walk away. His lieutenant followed wordlessly behind him.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief as the captain left. That was... very unusual. She had never imagined that a Gotei Thirteen captain could be so terrifying... What was in store for her in the Fourteenth Division? And why would such an elite captain show an interest in her and her alone?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Through these writings of mine, I hope to show you the one thing that led to her downfall. Lust? Greed? Pride? Ambition? Charity? Kindness? Or just blind ignorance? The assumption is up to you. But know this: What I write are not sins. They are tragedies.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Next chapter

"Hey there. Welcome to the Fourteenth Divison. The name's Kon. Just Kon."

"Iaijutsu? I don't know. I've just always wielded my sword this way."

"Captain Kurosaki isn't around much, is he?"

"Why is there a Quincy here?"

"Thanks for being so nice to me, Inoue-sama. I was so worried about not fitting in..."

"Who, Sado-san? We call him Chad. Don't worry. He's big, but he's a softy."

"You're new, so let me just tell you this. Stay out of my way. If you get out of line, I won't hesitate to come down on you. I may only be Third Seat, but I have Bankai."

"The Fourteenth Division may be small, but every seated officer in it is a one-man army. We're the Special Interest Division for a reason."


	2. Chapter 1: Welcoming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bleach

Flap Your Wings

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 1:** Welcoming

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Wakey, wakey, hands off snakey!"

Akakawa Yumi arose from her cot with a yawn and a stretch. It was her first morning in the Fourteenth Division. Her sleep had been restful, but... she had to wonder. Normally Shinigami slept in barracks. But she got her own room. She didn't have much time to look around, but she had to wonder if she was getting special treatment. Was it because she was the new girl?

Yumi arose from her bed and took a look at herself in the mirror. She was short. That hadn't changed since she died at age fourteen. At least she was proportionately petite, save for her breasts. Grimacing, she grabbed her roll of tape and bound her breasts as flat as she could get them. Which, honestly, wasn't very flat, but it was much flatter than when she was unbound.

Her hair was another matter. Blonde, which she tied in a high-set, whip-like ponytail. Her blue eyes matched well with her hair, along with her healthy peach tone.

She slipped her hakama over her legs and slid her arms into her short-sleeved kosode, closing it and tying it firmly at the waist with her white obi. Her dainty feet were slipped into some tabi, then her geta. Her Zanpakutou sat over by her bed, a wakizashi with a hilt shaped like two feathered wings, resting in a red saya. As she stepped out the door, she held out her arm, and it vanished with a sparkle of light, appearing in her hand. She didn't strap it to her belt, instead carrying the sheathed sword in her hand as she left. In fact, it didn't have a strap at all.

Yumi gave one more yawn as she left her room, finding that... It seemed she wasn't the only one with her own room. The Fourteenth Division seemed fairly small, considering the barracks were more of a small dorm.

"Yo!"

Yumi turned around to see someone running toward her. He looked a bit like the Fourteenth Division captain, except his hair was a darker shade of orange and neatly combed to cover his forehead with his bangs, the rest lying flat atop his head. He was dressed in the standard Shinigami uniform, but his kosode was parted to reveal his chest, while he was carrying a backpack that looked like a cartoonish lion.

"Um... May I help you?" she asked the young man.

"Hey there. Welcome to the Fourteenth Divison. The name's Kon. Just Kon." He gave her a two-fingered salute.

"Um... Nice to meet you, Kon-san. I'm Yumi. Akakawa Yumi."

"Oh, I know who you are, Yumi-chan!" Chan? She blushed at the honorific. "Finally I have my own protege!"

Yumi raised an elegant brow. "Um... Protege?"

Kon just grinned. "Yeah! I'm Eleventh Seat. You're Twelfth Seat. So it's up to me to show you the ropes!"

Yumi was taken aback for a bit. "What? I'm Twelfth Seat already? But, but... I only just joined!"

"Must be because you're such a cutie. Not much up top, but it's rare to see a girl with such a button nose and round cheeks."

Yumi crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "Um... Th-Thank you." She blushed.

"Wait, you're not gonna hit me?"

"Um... No. Why would I?"

"Well, most... nevermind. Why don't I show you around? You're my protege, after all."

Kon stepped forward, putting his hand on her back as he walked her down the hall. Yumi blushed and walked alongside him, her sheathed Zanpakutou in hand. Kon seemed to keep his in a scabbard at his waist. It looked to be a fairly ordinary looking katana with a lion's mane for a tsuba. It also seemed to have a key hanging from the end of the hilt, tied with a red string...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This is the Fourteenth Division's private mess hall." Kon explained as he led her into the next room.

"Um... It's small." She really only saw two tables...

"Yeah, well... We eat small meals, I guess."

"Kon-kun! Is that our new recruit?"

Yumi turned to see a girl her age walking up. Taller, with long orange-brown hair and caramel eyes, two flower hairpins in her hair. She carried no Zanpakutou, so Yumi had to assume she left it in her room. But seriously... her boobs... they were huge! She kept her kosode closed, but just a little bit of cleavage was peeking out where it parted. Yumi felt her eyes bulge at the sight of it.

"So you're Akakawa Yumi-san, huh?" the girl greeted, bounding towards her and providing the petite girl with a wild display of anatomical motion. "May I call you Yumi-chan?" she asked.

Yumi realized she was staring and looked away, rubbing the back of her head and blushing. "Um... Y-Yeah, th-that's okay."

"Great! I'm Orihime. Inoue Orihime. You must be our new Twelfth Seat, Yumi-chan."

"Um... Yeah... Why is that? I'm only fresh out of the academy..."

"Well, we only have twelve members."

Yumi blanched. "What? Seriously?"

"Yep! The Fourteenth Division may be small, but every seated officer in it is a one-man army. We're the Special Interest Division for a reason."

The door across the room slid open, a young spectacled man walking in dressed in all white. Wait, she recognized that uniform from the history books at the academy.

"Um... Inoue-sama, why is there a Quincy here?"

Orihime turned around to watch as the Quincy in question sat down and seemed to be waiting for breakfast.

"Oh! That's Ishida-kun. Don't worry, he won't hold anything against you for the Quincy extermination."

"Um... If you say so..." She found it incredibly odd, but she figured she'd ask more questions later.

The sound of pounding footsteps came from behind Yumi, and she whirled around to see what could have only been a giant walk in, with dark skin and shaggy brown hair. He didn't seem to carry a Zanpakutou, either, but Yumi was left speechless as he walked past her without a word.

"Um... Inoue-sama? I-I-Is that a giant?"

Orihime giggled. "Who, Sado-san? We call him Chad. Don't worry. He's big, but he's a softy. Now c'mon. Take a seat and I'll get you some breakfast!"

Yumi followed Orihime and Kon to the left table and waited as several more people walked into the mess hall. A teenaged girl with spiky black hair. A girl with red hair and glasses. A teenaged boy with shaggy brown hair. A very short boy with black hair that was straight and long enough to cover his ears. Yumi hoped Orihime wouldn't call them over to meet her, but...

"Hey! Tatsuki-chan! Everyone! Come meet Yumi-chan!"

The teenagers turned and zeroed in on her, making her blush and shift uncomfortably. They casually strolled over to stand before her.

"Introduce yourselves!"

"Arisawa Tatsuki, Seventh Seat."

"Kojima Mizuiro, Eighth Seat."

"Honshou Chizuru, Ninth Seat. But you can call me Chizuru-chan, Yumi-chaaaaan!" Yumi swallowed hard.

"Asano Keigo, Tenth Seat."

"Um... N-Nice to meet you, Arisawa-san, Kojima-san, Ch-Chizuru-chan, Asano-san."

"Just Keigo is fine. Nice to see another cutie in our little Division."

"Um... Th-Thank you, Keigo-san."

"No, no. Just Keigo."

"Um... A-Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure! Keigo is fine. And I'll just call you Yumi."

That seemed awfully informal... But Yumi wasn't about to ruin her first impression.

"Um... Th-Thank you, K-Keigo."

"See? Was that so hard?" He smacked her on the back, leading her to cross her arms over her chest as she lurched forward. She hated when people did that... Her bindings were so tight, the slightest jarring could release her breasts from their prison.

"Um... What seat are you, Inoue-san?" she asked the girl.

"I'm Sixth Seat!" she stated proudly. "Ishida-kun is Fifth Seat, and Chad-kun is Fourth Seat."

"Um... And you say there are only twelve people in this division, Kon-kun?"

"You bet, Yumi-chan!" Kon verified.

Yumi looked around the mess hall. "So... Where's the Third Seat? And Lieutenant? And Captain Kurosaki-sama?"

Everyone suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, save for Chad, who had said nothing so far, and Uryuu, who was sitting too far away and seemed to not be listening.

"Uh... The Third Seat should be outside getting ready for our morning training exercise." Chizuru told the girl.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia should be in her office, managing the Division's day-to-day operations. It's a busy job." Mizuiro explained.

"As for Ichigo, well..."

"Wait, you call Captain Kurosaki-sama by his given name, Keigo?"

"Well, yeah... We're old friends. All of us are old friends of Ichigo's."

"So... Why did he pick me as a new member, then?"

"I have theories."

Yumi turned to see Uryuu approaching.

"My guess is either he's finally decided to include others in our small division... Or he saw something in you."

"Um... S-Saw something in me?" Yumi swallowed hard.

"You don't know Ichigo like we do. He never does anything without a reason. For years, he's kept our Division small and close-knit. It's unlikely he'd change that, so my guess is there's something special about you that only he sees. That's the thing about Ichigo. He sees things in people others don't. He hand-picked each of us for this Division out of his closest friends and allies. So the fact that he chose you... You must be special."

"Um... I... I am?"

"Yes. What's your Zanpakutou's name?"

"What? Um... I don't know. I only just graduated from the academy yesterday..."

"Why doesn't your Zanpakutou have a strap for your waist or back?"

"Well... I-It's because of the way I wield it."

"And how do you wield it?"

"Um... I... Uh..."

"Hey, Uryuu! Save it for the morning training routine! We'll get to see her in action then."

Yumi turned to see a man with spiky red hair and sunglasses on his forehead walk up. Was he... the Third Seat?

"Into the yard. You're all getting a break this morning. I'm fighting the new recruit one on one." He told them all.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yumi stood uncomfortably in the middle of the yard, standing across from the red-haired man with the sunglasses. Her sheathed zanpakutou was still held in one hand, while her other was rubbing her bicep uncomfortably.

"What's your name, newbie?" he called to her.

"Um... Y-Yumi, sir. Akakawa Yumi."

"Well, Yumi, I'm Abarai Renji, Third Seat. When Ichigo is away on important matters and Rukia is shut away in her office doing paperwork, I'm in charge. What I say, goes. Got it?"

She couldn't find her voice, so she only nodded vigorously.

"Good. Girl of few words. I like that. Most women I know talk my damn ear off. Anyway, here are the rules for this sparring session. This is a test of Zanjutsu in Sealed State. No releasing. Got it?"

That rule wouldn't matter much to her, but... she nodded again.

"Good. Stand at the ready." Renji held his Zanpakutou up in front of him with both hands.

Yumi held her own sheathed Zanpakutou up horizontally next to her body, her left hand on the hilt.

"I said stand at the ready!" Renji ordered.

Yumi flinched. "Um... I... I am!"

The redhaired Third Seat sighed. "Whatever. Just be ready."

Renji yelled a battle cry and ran forward, swinging his Zanpakutou down on her. Yumi carefully watched, her fingers wrapped around the hilt of her sheathed Zanpakutou, but not drawing it.

The rest of the seated officers of the Fourteenth Division gasped. They weren't sure what happened, but Renji's swing was deflected. Only Uryuu caught the whole thing. At the last second, she had drawn her Zanpakutou from its scabbard, deflecting his blow and immediately resheathing her sword. Renji was thrown off balance from his blow being parried.

"What? She actually overpowered Renji-kun's strike?" Orihime gaped in awe.

"But the only one physically stronger than Renji is Chad!" Keigo exclaimed.

While Renji was off balance, Yumi jabbed him in the gut with the hilt of her Zanpakutou, pulling it out with lightning speed and returning it to its scabbard. She immediately jumped back and began drawing ret lines in the air with her left hand's index and middle fingers, facing both hands with her index and middle fingers crossed at the Third Seat.

"Bakudou Number Nine! Geki!"

Renji was enveloped in a red light, paralyzing him. Yumi next held her left palm out at the Third Seat, right hand on her wrist.

"Hadou Thirty-One! Shakkahou!"

A red ball of light fired from Yumi's palm, hitting Renji in the face and exploding. When the smoke cleared, his sunglasses were covered in cracks, falling from his forehead in shards.

There was silence for a while... Then everyone on the sidelines burst out laughing. Even Uryuu couldn't help but smirk, while Chad's mouth showed the slightest hint of an upward curve. Yumi looked around uneasily, wondering if what she did was okay... Renji was glaring at her...

"You broke my sunglasses." He grumbled, clearly annoyed. This only caused everyone else to laugh even harder.

"Way to go, Yumi-chan!" Kon cheered, giving her a thumbs up. That made her blush and rub the back of her head.

Kon and Orihime ran up, still laughing.

"That was awesome, Yumi-chan!" Kon told her, giving her a smack on the back.

"Yeah, I didn't know you knew iaijutsu." Orihime agreed.

"Iaijutsu?" Yumi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You know." Keigo began, walking up to join them. "It's where you keep your sword in its scabbard and only draw it to attack, cutting while drawing then resheathing it."

Yumi quirked an eye brow, clearly perplexed.

"You've... Never heard of iaijutsu?" Kon asked, a little surprised.

"Iaijutsu? I don't know. I've just always wielded my sword this way."

"Really? Well... You're pretty good at Kidou." Kon pointed.

"Yeah! You used a Bakudou spell to keep him in place, then attacked with a Hadou spell!" Orihime agreed.

Yumi just blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Alright, alright. Everyone get back to your posts." Renji ordered.

As everyone scattered, Kon giving Yumi one last smack on the back, she noticed Renji glaring at her. When everyone left, he stomped up to her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um... C-Can I help you, Abarai-san?" she squeaked.

"Did you think that was funny?" he accused.

"Um... I'm... I'm sorry, sir... You just... Y-You never said I c-couldn't use Kidou."

Renji thrust his finger into her chest.

"You're new, so let me just tell you this." He barked. "Stay out of my way. If you get out of line, I won't hesitate to come down on you. I may only be Third Seat, but I have Bankai."

Yumi swallowed hard. A Third Seat? With Bankai?

"Um... I'm s-sorry, Abarai-san, sir. I-"

"That's Abarai-sama! I'm your superior, so you better treat me like one! That's thirty laps around the barracks, right now! Now go!"

Yumi gazed down at the ground, ashamed. She turned and began her jog.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Uryuu watched Yumi begin her jog from the barracks window, his fingers pushing his glasses up.

"I know you're there." He said, not looking.

"Really? How did you know it was me?"

"You bore my child. I'd never mistake the sound of your footsteps."

The shorter girl just smiled, walking up and joining the Quincy at the window.

"Did you see the sparring session?" Uryuu asked her.

"Yes. I find it hard to believe she's stronger than Renji with such small arms."

"She's not."

"What do you mean, anata?" The girl wrapped her arm around Uryuu's own arm, the Quincy blushing when his elbow was pressed against her hefty breasts.

"Uh... I-Iaijutsu, omae. Attacking and drawing your sword in the same motion gives added force to the blow. Akakawa-san was able to overpower Abarai-san just for an instant so she could deflect his strike, but if she had actually locked blades with him, she would have easily been overpowered."

There was silence for a while before the girl reached up and turned the Quincy's head, capturing his mouth in a brief kiss.

"Anata... I'm heading over to the Twelfth Division barracks to see our son. Want to join me?"

Uryuu groaned. "Will _he_ be there?"

"Of course. He's your father-in-law."

"Omae... You know I can't stand that man."

"I keep telling you, the birth of his grandson changed him. He's a good person now. He wouldn't think of sacrificing life for any reason, anata."

"If you say so, omae..."

They kissed one more time.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was ten laps later when Akakawa Yumi noticed Orihime standing by the entrance to the barracks. The girl got up when she neared and began jogging alongside her, holding two bundles wrapped in white cloth.

"Oh, um... H-Hi, Inoue-san." Yumi greeted between pants.

"Hi, Yumi-chan! Don't feel too bad about Renji-kun. He doesn't get much respect, so he got a little touchy when you showed him up."

"Why doesn't he get much respect?"

"Well... Renji-kun has a habit of losing his fights a lot, only for someone else to defeat his opponent for him. So it's nothing against you personally."

"Um... I-If you say so..." She was still ashamed...

"Yo!"

When they made the next lap, Kon was standing there, also holding two bundles wrapped in white cloth. When Yumi and Orihime passed him, he joined them in jogging as well.

"What lap are you on, Yumi-chan?" he asked.

"Um... Lap twelve, Kon-kun."

"Great! Orihime-chan and I brought you lunch! You can take a break when you're halfway done."

"R-Really? Um... You... You didn't have to do that for me, Kon-kun, Orihime-chan."

"Of course we did!" Orihime explained with a smile, and she left it at that.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So, how are you liking the Fourteenth Division, Yumi-chan?" Orihime asked the girl.

"Um... Well, it's hard to say. It's only my first day."

"Well, you're an obvious newbie, Yumi-chan." Kon told her between bites of his rice.

"Uh... Wh-What do you mean, Kon-kun?"

"You're so reserved! We need to loosen ya up a bit!" He slapped her on the back, causing her to lurch forward and cross her arms over her chest again. Stupid bindings... That was a close one, too.

"Um... Wh-What are you eating, Inoue-san?"

"Pickled dandelions with orange marmalade! Want to try some?"

Kon stuck out his tongue, but Yumi merely nodded and grabbed one with her chopsticks, popping it in her mouth.

"This is really good, Inoue-san!"

Kon fell backwards he was so surprised. "You like Orihime-chan's toxic cooking?"

"Toxic? But it's so good! It reminds me of what my mother used to make."

"Crap... And I thought only Matsumoto and Omaeda had Orihime-chan's taste in food."

Yumi smiled. "Oh, you obviously don't know me very well. I can out-eat any man." she teased.

"Is that a challenge?" Orihime and Kon both said at once.

"Eep! Are you challenging me to an eating contest?"

"No. You said we don't know you very well, Yumi-chan." Orihime told her with a smile. Yumi's smile faded.

"Yeah. Tell us everything about you."

Yumi blushed, gazing down at the ground and tapping her index fingers together. "Um... I... I d-don't know... Maybe you could go first?"

"Sure! I'm Kon. I like girls, girls, and girls. And... Oh! I'm a Modsoul with enhanced leg strength."

"Huh? You're a Modsoul, Kon?"

"Yep. Just don't spread it around too much."

"I learned all about them at the academy. So... Who's body are you using?"

"It's a Gigai, actually."

"And that's why you're name is just Kon?"

"Yep! Now c'mon, tell us about yourself. Or would you rather Orihime-chan go next?"

"Well, I, uh..."

"I'd be happy to!" Orihime exclaimed.

Yumi giggled. "Thanks for being so nice to me, Inoue-san. I was so worried about not fitting in..."

"Hey! What about me?" Kon interjected.

"Um... You too, Kon-kun."

"Damn right!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yumi had been in the Fourteenth Division for a month now, and so far it seemed all she'd done was chores around the barracks, running laps, Kidou target practice, and Zanjutsu practice on dummies. Oh, and spending a great deal of time with Kon and Orihime. For now, she was mopping the mess hall.

The odd thing was... She'd seen Renji assigning her chores, and she'd actually brought paperwork in and out of Lieutenant Kuchiki's office, but... She hadn't seen a single trace of Captain Kurosaki. It was like Renji gave the orders and Rukia did the paperwork, but Captain Kurosaki was always a no-show. He didn't even have his own office like Lieutenant Kuchiki did... or his own room...

"Yo! Yumi-chan!"

Yumi turned to see Kon walk up, waving his hand at her.

"Um... H-Hi, Kon-kun. Um... Captain Kurosaki isn't around much, is he?"

"Ya mean Ichigo? Yeah, he's pretty busy most of the time. He usually deals directly with Captain-Commander Yamamoto and the Central Forty-Six."

"So why did he show up to the graduation ceremony?"

"Well, he's still Captain of the Fourteenth Division. You should actually feel honored you met him in person, Yumi-chan."

Kon gave the girl a slap on the back, and this time... her bindings really did snap. Yumi threw her arms over her now bulging chest and hunched over, trying to hide it from Kon.

"Um... I... I need to go really quick. I'll... I'll be right back."

The girl took off running for her room to re-bind her breasts, the Modsoul calling after her.

"Hey! Just be ready for tomorrow! We're taking a trip to the Human World for a Hollow-slaying exercise!"

She didn't quite hear him as she ran...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Next chapter:

"I said we had twelve members. I didn't say that included you, Yumi-chan."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Uryuu's wife."

"What? Why didn't you tell me about a trip to the Human World? I need to hurry and get ready!"

"Is that a Menos Grande?"

"You still cannot hear my name? Nevertheless, I swear to protect you."

"Bankai... Tensa Zangetsu..."

"Holy crap! Where were you hiding those things, Yumi-chan? You're like a boob-ninja!"

"You are hereby **expelled** from the Fourteenth Division and transferred to the XXX Division... And... I'm sorry... Yumi-san..."

"Please, Kon-kun... I may never see you again... I beg of you... Just this once... Please?"


	3. Chapter 2: Exercise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bleach

Flap Your Wings

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 2:** Exercise

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Wakey, wakey, hands off snakey!"

Yumi arose from her bed with a yawn and a stretch. As she'd come to find out, Renji said that every morning. Nothing like a sexual innuendo to begin your day with. She bound her breasts and got dressed, summoning her sheathed Zanpakutou to her hand as she left.

The young Shinigami made her way to the bath, checking to make sure no one was there. There was only one group bath house for the Fourteenth Division. Every morning, the women of the division used it first, then the men. Yumi always waited until both were finished before she took her bath. She'd die if anyone saw her naked, and she didn't even want the other girls of the division to know her true breast size.

But oddly, the bath house hadn't seemed to have been used yet. It wasn't the least bit damp inside. Was she up too early? Or was there an emergency that everyone was attending to?

"Yumi-chan!"

She turned to see Kon running up to her. "Um... Good morning, Kon-kun. Where is everyone?"

"What, you didn't hear? We're going to the Human World for a Hollow-slaying exercise."

"What? Why didn't you tell me about a trip to the Human World? I need to hurry and get ready!" Yumi exclaimed.

"You've got your Zanpakutou, so that's all you need. Just follow me."

Kon grabbed her hand, making her blush, pulling her along to the front yard of the division headquarters, where everyone except the captain and lieutenant had gathered, including someone new. She seemed to be wearing a short-skirted Shinigami uniform and had a thin, short katana at her waist. Her hair was purple, tied in a long braided pigtail, a red choker around her neck.

"Um, Kon? Who's that?" she asked the modsoul.

"Huh? Oh, that's Nemu. She's Fifth Seat alongside Ishida."

"Why haven't I met her before? And didn't you say there was only twelve members?"

"I said we had twelve members. I didn't say that included you, Yumi-chan."

Nemu seemed to notice they were talking about her. She walked up and held out her hand toward the young Shinigami.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Uryuu's wife."

Yumi was taken aback. But she caught herself in time to shake hands with the girl. "Um... I'm Yumi, Nemu-san. N-Nice to meet you."

Uryuu was married? But... He seemed so cold and distant. Not to mention he acted superior to everyone.

"Already, everyone!" shouted Renji. "I'm gonna open the gate and we'll head through the Precipice World to the Human World. Once there, we'll release some Bait and slay some low-level Hollows. After that, we'll call it a day and head back home for a nice bath and dinner. Everyone understand?"

There were various murmurs of acknowledgement.

"Good. Let's go."

Renji drew a shape in the air, stabbing his Sealed State Zanpakutou into it and rotating it as if turning a key. A sliding paper door appeared, which opened and released a small flock of Hell Butterflies, one for each of them.

"Okay, let's go!"

Yumi swallowed hard and followed her division into the Precipice World. She hadn't been to the Human World since she died roughly seventy-five years ago. She wondered how it had changed...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Precipice World led them to... some kind of wasteland. The ground was dried and cracked, with small dead trees situated here and there.

"Um... Are we in a desert?" Yumi wondered aloud.

"A gulch, to be specific. Or wasteland if you want to get simple." Uryuu corrected, pushing his glasses up. "Less chance of the Hollows we summon finding living people to feed on. This place is far enough away from civilization we won't have to worry about casualties. It's big and open, so we'll have plenty of room to fight. It's barren, so no need to worry about damage to the landscape."

"I see..." Yumi sighed. She was really hoping to experience a city, or at least see a forest.

"Got the Bait, Ishida?" Renji asked the Quincy.

"Of course." He held up a small, coin-shaped disk, which he crushed in his palm, reishi dispersing and floating upwards.

At first, nothing happened. But after several moments, a rather small Hollow appeared from a tiny Garganta. Yumi jumped forward, her blade leaving her scabbard for an instant to stab the hollow through the mask, then resheathing her sword.

"That was it?" she asked, incredulous.

"Give it a minute." Renji dismissed.

AS if on cue, a large Garganta opened in the sky, a small army of Hollows jumping or flying down from the opening.

"Let's move, team! Howl, Zabimaru!"

Running his hand down his Zanpakutou, Renji's blade morphed into its Shikai form, a segmented sword with blades on each segment.

Chizuru, Mizuiro, Keigo, and Kon drew their Zanpakutou and ran forward, though they didn't release them. Uryuu used some kind of silver rosary on his wrist to summon a ship helm-shaped energy wheel on his arm, firing a single arrow at a time at each Hollow that he ran past.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante." Chad said, his right arm getting coated in some black and red striped mass that formed into a shield. "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo." Chad continued, his left arm getting coated in some sort of white and red striped mass. With his powers activated, he jumped forward and punched a Hollow, completely smashing through its mask.

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Orihime called, some sort of black and red projectile appearing from her hairpin. It shot forward, piercing faces of several hollows in a row, leaving a small hole that quickly shattered the rest of the mask.

Yumi stood in awe. Chad and Orihime weren't Shinigami at all... Chad was a Fullbringer! And Orihime had some sort of unique power! Were her hairpins like Zanpakutou, or something?

"Watch your six, Yumi-chan!"

That was Kon's voice. Yumi whirled around to see a Hollow lunging at her from behind. She grabbed her sword's scabbard and in a flash, the beast's mask was cut in two. She was always the fastest draw in the academy, and it showed in her iaijutsu. She could draw her sword, slash, and resheath it faster than most could see.

Yumi ran along, cutting down Hollows that she passed or that tried to attack her. She only had minor skill in Shunpo, but she was putting it to good use.

Soon, every Hollow was slain. Yumi wiped the sweat from her brow and began to fan herself. It was hot in this wasteland...

"Something's wrong..." Renji began, his Shikai held at the ready.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"That was too few Hollows for the Bait I used..." Uryuu explained.

As if on cue, a massive Garganta opened in the sky, a solitary figure stepping out of it.

"Is that a Menos Grande?!" Yumi cried.

The Gillian stepped out of the Garganta, soon joined by several more.

"No... It's a small army of Menos Grande!" Renji pointed out. He seemed oddly calm, though... "Everyone, you know what to do!" he barked. "Bankai! Hihiou Zabimaru!"

Yumi was surprised. When Renji said he had Bankai, he wasn't bluffing. His whip-like sword became a massive skeletal snake, while Renji himself now wore a baboon fur cowl complete with a baboon skull on his shoulder. The massive skeletal snake shot out and tore through several Gillians with the blades on each spine-like segment, the head finally biting one and tearing its mask off.

Chad pointed his right fist at one of the Gillians.

"El Directo."

A blue energy beam shot from his fist, tearing straight through a Gillian. He immediately jumped, his left arm glowing a red light on each fingertip, which he clenched into a fist.

"La Muerte."

Chad punched another Gillian in the face, some sort of skull-shaped blast erupting forth and completely taking the upper half off the entire Hollow.

A Gillian readied to fire a Cero at Orihime, but she raised her hands.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, Tsubaki! Shiten Koushun! I reject!"

This time, eight of the petals on her hairpins became flying shapes, arranging in a pyramid. The pyramidal shield blocked the Cero, sending a beam of energy returning in the direction the Cero came from. The beam pierced through the Hollow's mask, an explosion soon engulfing its entire head.

Tatsuki smirked. "Bark, Kitsunekasai!"

To Yumi's surprise, Tatsuki's Zanpakutou morphed into a brown fox the size of a horse, jumping up and biting a Gillian in the head, tearing it off. Tatsuki herself jumped surprisingly high and punched a Gillian in the face, fire erupting from her strike to burn the Gillian's head off.

"Improvise, Kaikyou!" Mizuiro called out. His Zanpakutou seemed to break down into a polygonal building block form, which burst apart and began to gather and float all around the diminutive young man. The floating and spinning blocks gathered around Mizuiro's hand, forming into a massive mallet. The young man jumped and hammered a Gillian on the top of the head, crushing it.

"Burst, Tenbagutsu!" Keigo called out, stabbing his Zanpakutou between his feet. In a burst of light, some kind of blue boots adorned the teenager's feet, with wings on the heels. In a flash, Keigo was gone. She looked to see him running almost too fast for her to see, jumping up and launching a flurry of punches at the face of a Gillian. When he was done, it was almost like they all connected at once, sending the Gillian flying backward with its mask crushed.

Kon dropped his Zanpakutou to the ground. "Get it up, Kongouseki Suneate!"

Kon's Zanpakutou seemed to crystallize, gathering around his shins and feet into a pair of... greaves? Kon jumped forward, taking off like a rocket, kicking a Gillian in the face with such force that its mask shattered and it was sent flying backwards.

"Fall for me, Ketsujo Houkou!" Chizuru called out, her Zanpakutou evaporating into a pink mist, which reformed into... some kind of large perfume bottle.

Chizuru squeezed the ball on the back of the nozzle, sending a pink cloud floating out and gathering around the head of a Gillian.

"Yes... That's it. Feel the warmth. You're feeling lightheaded. You're slowly falling in love with me."

Sure enough, the Gillian seemed to be blushing, if that was possible.

"Good. Now, do one thing for me." Chizuru grinned an evil grin. "Die!"

The Hollow reached up and clawed its own mask off, eventually tearing through its entire head until it fell to the ground, dead.

"Sleep, Yume no Yaiba." Nemu called out. She turned her Zanpakutou to the side, and when it was turned around again it had become a golden rapier extending from a spiral hilt, ending in a red handle.

Nemu jumped forward and began wildly dealing shallow cuts to a Gillian's face. It kept trying to grab at her, but she would land on parts of the Hollow's body and jumped off again, dealing another small cut to its mask before it could catch her. Eventually, the Hollow's movements began getting slower, its eyelids drooping. Was it getting sleepy?

"It's okay. Sleep now." Nemu told the Gillian.

As if on cue, it fell to the ground, clearly asleep. Nemu finished it off with a stab to its forehead.

She turned to see Uryuu release a barrage of arrows from his helm-like energy bow so numerous and so rapidly that it almost seemed like a single, thick energy beam, which tore through a Gillian's entire head.

Wow... Orihime wasn't kidding. Everyone in the Fourteenth Division really was a one-man army... She couldn't see how she could compare to any of them... She was only fresh out of the academy.

"Yumi-chan! Behind you!"

The young Shinigami turned around to see a Gillian facing her, charging up a Cero in its mouth.

"Move, Yumi-chan!"

The girl just stared in awe as the Hollow fired its Cero, straight at her. She felt it hit her, but before the searing pain could begin, she blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yumi wasn't sure where she was when she awoke. But she opened her eyes and looked down at her nude form to see she wasn't hurt at all. She could see the blue sky in the distance, a layer of white clouds above it. She was standing on something incredibly soft... When she looked down, her bare feet were standing on a floor of white clouds.

"...me?"

Yumi whirled around, hearing a voice. Where did it come from?

"...feel me?"

There it was again. The girl's eyes were drawn to a spot on the cloud floor a few yards in front of her, which was beginning to rise as a lump. "Hello?" She called out.

"...you feel me?"

The lump began to rise, forming a small column of white cloud.

"What? I can't hear you..."

"Can you feel me?"

She heard it clear now. It was a deep, male voice. It was coming from all around her, but... seemed to be centered on the column of cloud, which began to reach human-height and size, gaining a head and shoulders on top.

"Who... Who are you?" the girl asked.

Silence.

"Hello?" she called out again.

"So... You still cannot hear my name? Nevertheless, I swear to protect you."

"Are you... my Zanpakutou?" Yumi asked the voice coming from the cloud-formed silhouette.

Silence for a while... "I'm what's left. Or maybe... I'm all there ever was." The voice finally replied.

"I meant your name, whoever you are."

"You are not ready to hear my name, Yumi. I am outside of your grasp, but I can still gift you with just a bit of my power if it will protect you."

"So... You really are my Zanpakutou?"

The voice paused. "Yumi... Your Sealed State is not powerless. I give you some of my power, even before you learn my name. Speak it as you draw your sword, and I will aid you. Now go. You must fight."

"Wait! But... I have so many questions!" Yumi called as the cloud figure began to disperse.

"You will have your answers in time, Yumi. For now, go back, and utilize what little power I can provide you with."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Yumi-chan! Yumi-chan!"

The girl's eyes began to open. Her vision was blurry, but she seemed to make out Kon's face staring down at her behind some kind of orange hue.

"Kon?" she groaned.

"Don't sit up. You took a direct blast from a Menos Grande's Cero. I need to heal you."

Yumi looked up to see Orihime kneeling over her, some sort of oval-shaped dome over her. The girl looked down to see her injuries healing.

"Seriously, though, holy crap!"

Yumi quirked an eyebrow at Kon. "What?" she asked.

"Where were you hiding those things, Yumi-chan? You're like a boob-ninja!"

Yumi looked down to see that though her injuries were healing, her clothes were destroyed. Her bindings had been reduced to shreds, while most of her breasts were on display with only a few tattered remnants to cover her modesty.

"Shit, I think you might be bigger than Orihime-chan!"

"Kya!" Yumi cried, thrusting her arms over her breasts.

"Why do you hide those things, Yumi-chan? You should be proud of them!" Kon encouraged.

"Okay, that should do it." Orihime wiped her brow, the dome retracting and two flying objects returning to her hairpins. But a roar brought their attention to the army of Gillians approaching them. Yumi grabbed her Zanpakutou and ran forward. She cringed as she felt her unbound chest bouncing with each step, but she needed to do this. She had to save everyone.

With her hand on the hilt of her still sheathed Zanpakutou, and the other hand gripping her saya, Yumi took a deep breath and began to focus her reiryoku. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but words came into her mind.

"Eien... no... Niji!" Yumi cried, drawing her sword in a flash.

Orihime stood agape. Even Kon took his eyes off the girl's mostly exposed ass. When Yumi drew her sword, a wave of energy went flying forward, shifting across colors like an aurora.

"Everlasting Rainbow?" Orihime gasped.

"An attack while in Sealed State? It's rare, but it's not unheard of." Kon pointed out, amazed.

The energy wave traveled up the Gillian's body, the Hollow howling in pain. Smiling with herself, Yumi fell to the ground, thoroughly exhausted.

But the Menos kept roaring. Yumi looked up to see it had only been injured, not killed.

"No..." Yumi cried, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe I didn't kill it... Am I that weak, even after this?"

Hands on her shoulders lifted the girl upright. She looked to see who it was, and her jaw dropped.

Captain Kurosaki Ichigo stood next to her, his face still veiled by his cloak and long hair.

"C-Captain Kurosaki?" Yumi gasped.

The captain stood, bringing the girl to her feet. A hand on her shoulder steadied her, and she could almost swear he was smiling a comforting smile, even though she couldn't see his expression.

The elite captain drew his massive Sealed State, the rusted, chipped blade revealed in all its glory. It was at least as long as the captain's body, and very wide as well. He held up the blade and swung it downward, sending a blue energy wave flying forward and cutting the Gillian in half.

Yumi's jaw dropped even further. "Was that Captain Kurosaki's famous Getsuga Tenshou?"

"No."

The girl looked to see Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia jump down a few feet from her, her Shikai in hand.

"That wasn't Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. That was just a shockwave from him swinging his sword. I was actually going to use my Bankai to defeat these Menos Grande, but it looks like Ichigo wants to use his instead."

Yumi was getting tired of being amazed. Rukia had Bankai as well? Then again, if the Third Seat had Bankai, obviously the Lieutenant would as well.

"Bankai... Tensa Zangetsu..." Ichigo's rough, gruff voice spoke out.

In an explosion of light that almost threw Yumi back had Lieutenant Rukia not caught her, Yumi looked to see Ichigo holding a long, thin sword that was completely black.

"Getsuga..."

He brought his sword up over his shoulder, some sort of black and red energy gathering around it.

"Tenshou..."

With a swing, a horizontal wave of that same energy was sent flying forward. It flew towards the Menos, getting wider and thicker, until chopping through all of them at once. The Hollows roared in pain, vaporizing as their souls were cleansed.

"So that's what an elite captain is capable of..." Yumi gaped, amazed. Feeling faint, she let sleep take her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yumi shot up in bed, alarmed. Where were the Hollows? She looked around to find herself in her room at the Fourteenth Division barracks. She was naked, and she didn't see her clothes around anywhere...

"Oh, good. You're awake."

She turned to see Kon sitting on a chair next to her bed, his hair messed up and bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days.

Yumi brought the covers over her nude form, particularly to hide her embarrassing breasts from view.

"Um... Kon? What happened to you? Why do you look like you haven't slept?"

"Because I haven't."

"What? Why not?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you while you slept."

"R-Really? How long was I asleep?"

"Almost a week. Even Captain Unohana stopped by to heal your reiryoku, and you still wouldn't wake up. Everyone was beginning to get worried."

"Huh? Why would I sleep so long? And..." She blushed. "Wh-Where are my clothes?"

Kon yawned. "Well, Unohana figures that using your Sealed State's special ability for the first time tired you out so much that your mind needed time to recover. As for your clothes, they're being washed."

"And... You sat here at my bed this entire time, watching me?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"You're special to me, Yumi-chan."

She blushed. "I am? Wh-What do you mean, Kon?"

"Not many people actually like me. I'm usually everyone's whipping boy. But you treat me like a person when few others do."

"Kon..."

Yumi felt something fall in front of her eyes. She reached up to find it was a wet washcloth.

"Oh, that." Kon began. "I made sure it was always wet and cold. You were running a fever for the first few days, Yumi-chan."

Yumi blushed again. He would do so much for her? And only because she treated him like a person?

Yumi threw the covers off herself, getting up and walking over to where Kon sat. Next thing the Modsoul new, there was five feet and ninety pounds of naked woman in his lap.

"Y-Yumi-chan? Wh-What are you doing?" Kon stammered.

"Not many would do so much for me, Kon... I want to thank you."

She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Which was... actually her first kiss. A deep blush spread across her cheeks, her arms wrapped around the Modsoul's neck.

He smelled nice... And when Kon placed his hands on her tiny back, she felt how careful he was not to hurt her still sore body, and how his palms and fingers were almost as soft as his pillow-like lips.

A knock on the door made the two lovebirds jump, Yumi scurrying back into her bed and pulling the covers back over her nude form.

"Um... Yumi-chan?" It was Orihime. "Rukia-san wants to see you in her office."

"B-But I don't have any clothes!" Yumi answered, blushing.

"Rukia said to wear your bedsheet. This is urgent. And... Sorry... Yumi-chan..."

"Sorry for what?" Yumi called out to her friend.

"You'll find out..."

Yumi wrapped her bedsheet around herself, getting up from her bed. Unfortunately, her legs collapsed under her like they were made of gelatin.

"I guess I'm still not fully recovered..." Yumi sighed, ashamed of her weakness.

But she felt strong arms wrap around her, picking her up and cradling her in them like a princess. She looked to see it was Kon.

"Um, uh, ah... Th-Thank you, Kon."

He smiled. "Sure thing, Yumi-chan. I'll take you to Rukia-chan."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The walk to Kuchiki Rukia's office was a little awkward. She'd never been carried like a princess before... and it was actually one of her romantic fantasies. But why did everyone they passed just stare at her with a sad look on their face? Keigo was even crying like a baby into Mizuiro's shoulder.

Kon opened to door to Lieutenant Kuchiki's office, walking in with her in his arms.

"Thanks, Kon. Set her on the chair and wait outside. I'll call you when we're done."

Kon did so, casting one last glance at the Fourteenth Division's newest recruit before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"Um... H-Hi, Lieutenant Kuchiki, ma'am." Yumi greeted, blushing and nervous. She was still naked, with only a bedsheet to cover her...

"Akakawa Yumi-san." Rukia began, finishing writing on some paper before looking up at her, a serious look on her face. "You are hereby expelled from the Fourteenth Division and transferred to the Eleventh Division... And... I'm sorry... Yumi-san..."

Yumi's face fell, her eyes wide. What? She was... expelled? "But... But... Why?"

"Well... I'm not supposed to tell you, Yumi-san, but... It's a direct order from Ichigo himself. He says you'll never reach your full potential staying here in the Fourteenth Division. But Captain Zaraki had a chat with Ichigo, and he's shown an interest in your newfound abilities, so they arranged a transfer."

"But... But... I like it here. I was just beginning to befriend everyone. What about Orihime-san? What about Kon?"

"I'm sorry, Yumi-san... But the transfer will take effect immediately. The moment you fully recover, you'll need to pack your things and move into the Eleventh Division barracks."

Yumi was speechless. She opened her mouth to protest, but only a whimper came out, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. She got up and ran on shaky legs to the door, bursting out and falling to the floor in the hall, bedsheet forgotten. Kon was upon her immediately, kneeling down and embracing her in his arms.

"Yumi-chan? Are you okay?"

"Kon!" the girl sobbed. "I... I... I'm getting-"

"I heard, Yumi-chan." Kon told her, his voice and face grim.

"Kon... I... I have a favor to ask..."

"Anything, Yumi-chan."

"Please, Kon-kun... I may never see you again... I beg of you... Just this once... Please?"

"What? What is it? What do you want me to do?"

"Me!" she cried.

Kon's eyes went wide. "Huh?"

"Please... I already gave you my first kiss... I want you to be the person I'll always remember... I need you to be my first time, as well!"

Kon paused, shocked.

"Please, Kon! I need this right now!"

"Uh... Sure. I'll take you to my room. Rather not do this in the hallway."

Kon picked the small girl up, this time holding her against his chest with her head on his shoulder, the diminutive Shinigami hugging him tight and bawling her eyes out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kon brought her to his room and shut the door, taking Yumi to his bed and laying her down.

"Um... I'll try to be gentle, Yumi-cha-"

He was interrupted as the girl lunged forward and pounced on him, devouring his mouth. Kon tried to pay her back with the same ferocity, their tongues dancing.

"T-Tie me to the bed!"

"What?" Kon asked, dumbfounded. "But... I'm not into that kinda stuff, Yumi-chan!"

"I don't think I can control myself, Kon..." Yumi cried. "I just want you to tie me to the bed and have your way with me! Please!"

Kon swallowed hard, nodding. He reached for his bedsheet and tied her arms and legs to the bedposts, climbing over her restrained, nude from. He sat with his legs on either side of her hips, hovering over her breasts. Carefully, he captured one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it.

"Bite it, too!" she cried.

Kon did so, clamping his teeth down on her tender bud. His hand found her other breast, kneading it and pinching it. Yumi moaned in response, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the mix of pleasure and pain.

"You have such amazing breasts, Yumi-chan. Why do you hide them?" Kon asked between kisses that he trailed up from her breasts to her neck.

"B-Because they're big, and ugly..." she cried, tears returning to her eyes.

"No, they're not, Yumi-chan. They're beautiful. You should never hide them."

"B-But..."

"Promise me you won't hide them anymore, Yumi-chan. Promise me, please."

Yumi reached her head forward and bit down hard onto his ear, making the Modsoul yelp. She pulled away, licking the tender lobe before she whispered something.

"I promise."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Well, that was an eventful night. Yumi honestly couldn't move much, what with how weak she still was, but she gave him the best blowjob and paizuri she could. Kon showed her all kind of ways her breasts could be used. Heh. He really seemed to have a thing for them. And he seemed to know a lot about sex, too. Could he have been a pervert? Nah... Couldn't be.

Thing was... she was still a virgin. Kon refused to actually put it in. But he made sure she came several times. He was quite skilled with his tongue. Heh.

Yumi lay at the Modsoul's side with her arm and legs wrapped over his nude form, head resting on his bare shoulder. She probably would never see her first love again... But she'd always remember him. This night would stay in her head forever.

Come to think of it, the Eleventh Division was the melee combat division, wasn't it? Did she really qualify? Would she fit in with all those tough guys? She was worried... She doubted they were as nice as the people here in the Fourteenth Division were...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Next Chapter...

"I'm the Fourth Seat?! Why?"

"Ugh. An ugly girl like you doesn't belong in our division. Your looks are dull compared to my shining face."

"Hiya! I'm the Lieutenant! Nice to meet you! I think we'll be good friends!"

"I don't like you, get it? The men of this division belong to and serve me. I won't let some dumb blonde bitch with huge tits try and hog my stage time!"

"The Captain has powerful reiatsu? Then... why don't I feel it like everyone else does?"

"Ha! See? Your iaijutsu may be good for parries, but you can't stand up to locking blades. That's why the Captain makes you lift weights so much."

"Enjoy your streak back to the dorms! Kya ha ha ha!"

"It's okay. I'll protect you, miss. Don't worry, my name is simple and easy to remember. Even though 'hana' means 'flower.' Heh."


End file.
